Growing Up with the Akatsuki
by LovelyJuJu
Summary: Make me stronger physically. Make me stronger emotionally. Show me you care. Keep me company. Make me smile. Have fun with me. Help me. Make sure that I'm okay. Don't let me go...
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Some of the characters might be OOC, Just want to let you guys know. I don't think there will be a particular pairing for this story, mainly just about Sakura and her adventures with the Akatsuki, but if you want there to be a certain pairing, I'll see what I can do. Enjoy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

She ran, ran as far as her seven year old body could carry her. She didn't understand anything anymore. Why would her mommy just yell at her like that? She didn't know what she had done wrong…

"_SAKURA!" Her mother yelled. Sakura jumped, so scared by the tone of her voice. She looked toward her._

"_Yes?" She asked, her mother glared at her._

"_How dare you! Acting so innocent! You know you shouldn't be hanging around that kid outside!" She yelled, pointing at the door, where her newest friend, Naruto was standing, looking very guilty. He had only asked if Sakura was home. Sakura flinched when her mother grabbed her arm and threw her at the wall._

"_You should know better! This is not how I had raised you!" Her mother said, kicking her while she did. Sakura was now crying._

_  
"I-I'm-" She couldn't finish. Naruto jumped in and bit Sakura's mom in the arm. Her mother screamed._

"_Stay away from me you monster!" Sakura's mother yelled at Naruto, Sakura took that chance at ran. She could only think about running, running away from her so –called "Mother" and Naruto, She had just met him earlier today at the park, now she was leaving him again. She cried and cried until she reached the gates of Konoha, it was slightly open. She didn't know if she would walk toward it or run away from it. The gates were now closing, signaling the end of the day. Her eyes widened and she ran as fast as she could past the gates and into the forest._

Sakura stopped when she realized she was outside of Konoha, now, she had something to be scared about. She walked very slowly, it was almost dark, she was so scared, the trees were huge compared to her. Soon, the darkness covered the sky and she sat down, on a tree trunk, sobbing, until she heard footsteps.

Deidara never expected to be paying a visit to Konoha, he never really liked the village, not that he hated it. Just that it had a reputation of their people to be very stubborn and stuck-up.

'_Well, the Uchiha's live there…'_ Deidara thought, chuckling. Everyone knew that most Uchiha's were stuck up. He really didn't want to be here, but his partner, Sasori, said that he would wait for him at the base because Sasori was the one who recommended him to go on this, alone. He thought they were going to go together. Deidara scoffed, soon, he heard something near a tree. He stalked slowly where the noise was until he saw what he was searching for, a very strange haired, crying, little, girl sitting on a tree trunk with her hands in her face and sobbing. He walked toward her slowly. She looked up with red, puffy eyes that spoke innocence in her. He smiled softly at what her.

"Wh-Who are you?" She asked, slightly crying still. He walked toward her some more and knelt down to her level.

"I'm Deidara, don't worry, I won't hurt you. Now will you tell me why you're crying?" He asked, stroking her hair a little bit. She was so small and fragile. One wrong move and he felt like she would just break apart. She smiled at him.

"I'm Sakura and…" She looked down and she frowned. "I was crying because of my mommy." She said.

"What happened?" She looked at him.

"I don't know, she just started to yell at me. I don't know what I did wrong." She said.

"Did you run away?" He asked. She nodded and he sighed.

"Well you should get back home, it's dark outside." He said, patting the top of her head. She frowned.

"No! My mommy might yell at me again…" She said, about to cry. His eyes widened.

"Please, don't start crying. Well…" He said, thinking about it. He was sure that the others wouldn't mind, maybe. She was just a little girl. Who would want to make someone as innocent and kind as her cry?

"You can come with me, yeah." He said. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Really! Cool! Where are we going to go?" She asked into his chest. He carried her while he was on his way back to base.

"Your new home. Don't worry, You'll be safe there, yeah." He said softly, letting her sleep into his chest. And they disappeared into the night.

It was morning when Sakura woke up, she was sleeping on a bed, a really big one, well, compared to her. She yawned and stretched.

"You're awake, hime." Deidara said, walking into the room. She grinned.

"Good morning!" She said, happily. She looked around the room as he sat down next to her.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're room. This is your home now, yeah." He said. She grinned some more and giggled. He smiled.

"Really! This is my room! Wow! The bed is big…Really big and the room feels like the forest." She said. He chuckled.

"I never knew that." He said, chuckling. There was a knock on the door. She looked toward it.

"We're not alone?" She asked him.

"No, of course not. You will have many more friends here, yeah." He said. The door opened, revealing a red hair man with his eyes looking as dull as ever. As if he was dead. Though when he saw Sakura, his eyes softened.

"Good morning Sakura." He said. She moved her head to her left side.

"Ummm…Who are you?" She asked. He chuckled

"I am Sasori." He said. She smiled.

"Hello Sasori. But I never met you before, how do you know my name?" She asked. He chuckled again.

"Deidara introduced us to you while you were sleeping, my dear." He said. She nodded her head.

"Do you want something to eat, Sakura?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, Please!" She said grinning. They both laughed and Sasori carried her, Sakura loved the feeling of being protected, especially by her new friend, but she was afraid that her mom might find her and would yell at her from being friends with them, but she didn't see anything wrong with them.

"Will my mommy ever find me?" She asked them. They looked at each other.

"Do you want your mom to find you?" Sasori asked her. She frowned.

"No! Never! She was very mean to me!" She said sobbing a little into his chest. His eyes softened and Deidara smiled.

"Your mom will never be able to hurt you. No one will. Don't worry, un." He said. She stopped crying and looked at him.

"How?" She asked him, They both laughed.

"It's a secret, yeah." Deidara said. She frowned and pouted but she didn't say anything else about it. They reached the kitchen, where she looked at it with awe, it was huge, very huge. Her head looked up toward the ceiling and her mouth hung open slightly, The ceiling was so high up she had to move her head all the way back to her neck. They both chuckled.

"Come one Sakura, You're hungry." Sasori said. She just nodded and put her head back in it's place and saw a blue haired man walk in with matching skin tone. She stared at him and he just stared back when he saw her.

"Well? What are you looking at?" Kisame said. She flinched a little and hid back behind Sasori and Deidara.

"Stop scaring her, Kisame." Sasori said. Kisame scoffed and walked over to them.

"It's not like I offended her." He said, She stepped back a little, still hiding behind the two men.

"Hey, I don't bite." He told her, reaching out his hand. She remembered what Naruto did to her mom and she bit him.

"OUCH! I didn't say you can bite me, squirt." He said, rubbing his hand that got bit. The other two just laughed. Kisame glared at them.

"What are you guys laughing about?" He growled at them. They chuckled.

"Nothing." They both said. They heard a little giggle coming from behind them. Sakura was smiling, a very wide grin. All three of their eyes softened as they looked at the little girl. Then, she pouted.

"I didn't get to eat yet." She complained, crossing her arms over her chest. They chuckled.

"Well come on, yeah," Deidara said "Let's get you something to eat." And she grinned.

Well, How was it? Did I do good? Was it too short? READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I'm working hard on this story. Just you know, I keep getting Writer's block. I hate it. Hope this chapter meets what you're hoping for. Enjoy! Also, Sakura is a year younger than Sasuke, so while Sakura is seven, Sasuke is eight and this is the age where his brother massacres the clan. Also, please tell me if i make any mistakes, my laptop really hates me. Thank you.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura finished with her food. She had no idea boys could cooked. She usually sees her mom in the kitchen, while her dad was out somewhere doing who knows what! She walked out of the kitchen when she saw a plant-like human talking to Deidara. Her eyes widened a little and she got scared. She backed away slowly, but when she did, her feet tapped slightly and they stopped talking and turned to her. Deidara smiled at her

"Sakura, This is Zetsu, un." He said. The man named Zetsu was someone to be frightened about. Especially if you are just a seven year old girl. Zetsu grinned.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sakura." He said. The way he said it just scared her even more. He sounded like a snake.

"H-Hi…" Sakura whispered softly. Zetsu walked toward her, slowly.

"Are you scared of me? " He asked. She could only nod. They both laughed.

"Hime, Zetsu won't hurt you, yeah." Deidara said. Sakura nodded again and they laughed again. Zetsu then lifted Sakura twirled her around. She giggled. He then let her down.

"Now do you trust me?" He asked, his nice side showing this time.

"I guess so…Zetsu-nii" She said. He grinned at his new nickname. There was something that about this little girl, that was absolutely adorable and innocent that he just couldn't bring himself to hurt her.

"Sakura, I have to go now. I will see you soon though, okay?" He said. She frowned, she just met him. Not fair.

"Pinky swear?" She asked looking at him with hope in her eyes. He nodded.

"Pinky swear." He swore and then disappeared. She looked at Deidara and grinned.

"Do I get to meet anyone else?" She asked. He chuckled.

"You get to meet leader now, yeah." He said. She could only grin.

"Follow me." She nodded and let him carry her through the halls. They were soon in front of large doors. Deidara put her down and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said from behind the doors. Deidara walked in.

"Just wait out here for a bit, I'll tell him you want to meet him." He said. She nodded and smiled. She couldn't wait to meet her new friend. Deidara closed the door behind him and she waited. Kisame came walking through the halls when he saw Sakura standing outside. He raised an eyebrow and walked toward her. She heard him and turned to see him and smiled. He smiled when he saw such a cute smile.

"Hey, squirt. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm waiting for Deidara, he told me that "Leader" wants to see me." She said. He frowned.

'_I hope he doesn't do anything to scare her…'_ He thought.

"Where were you going?" She asked.

"I was going to go to Konoha." He said. She put her head to her right side.

"Why?" She asked. He chuckled.

"To pick up our newest member, you might get to meet him in about a few days." He said.

"What's his name?" He grinned.

"Itachi Uchiha, but I heard he's really tough and strong." He said. She giggled.

"Deidara-nii said that he could kick anyone's butt." They both laughed. Soon, the door opened again. Sakura was pretty close to it, but didn't get hit. Deidara's head popped out.

"Sakura, You can come in now." He said, stepping to the side and giving her room to go inside. She smiled and walked inside. The door closed behind her. Deidara looked at Kisame.

"You ready to get him?" He asked. Kisame grinned his shakry grin.

"No, shit." He said. And they disappeared.

Sakura was pretty scared while she was in the room, there wasn't much light, the only light that shown was through the windows. She walked slowly to the man who was staring at his bookshelf, organizing it, maybe, his back turned to her. She coughed. And he immediately turned around. She gulped a little. His eyes, a ripple-like pattern around the pupil with a grayish-purple iris and sclera and she got scared, it felt like she was staring into eyes that were tainted by darkness, but she would know in the future, that that was true. She blinked and he was suddenly in front of her, she could now see his face clearly. His piercings on his face were one thing and his spiky orange hair was another. She couldn't talk. She was a little too frightened, but Deidara had promised her that everyone here was her friend, at least, that's what she remembers him saying. Or maybe he just "implied" it. He made a sudden movement with his hands and she flinched because she thought he was going to hit her. But no blow came, instead,

He was caressing her, as if he was her own father, who was proud of what she had done, whether it was mastering a transformation jutsu or getting to the top of her class. She opened her eyes and saw softness and warmth in his. She smiled and leaned into his touch.

"Hello, dear Sakura. Did I frighten you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Good, Would you like to know something?" He asked. Her eyes sparkled. Being her seven year old self, she nodded with excitement. He smiled slightly.

"_You belong with us Sakura-hime. No one will ever hurt you."_ He promised. She giggled. So happy that almost everyone here wants her.

"Promise?" She asked. He could only nod. She smiled. He pulled his hand away from her.

"You should go and meet your other friends." He said. She nodded and disappeared behind the closed doors. His slight smile was still there, the first time they all saw Sakura sleeping. Their hearts were filled with love, compassion, and a sense of innocence that all of them could never have. He could tell that they just fell in love with her while she was sleeping in Deidara's arms. He told them how her mother just yelled at her for no reason and how Sakura was crying outside of Konoha, where she wasn't suppose to be. He told also told them that he didn't know what to do with her, but he just couldn't find the way to just leave her there, especially when it was dark. Everyone knew, that they would bring her along too. If they were in that situation. But they were angered at how her own mother could do that to her own child. It's probably the equivalent of what the Akatsuki does with their victims, maybe... He sighed and went back to his bookshelf, organizing it, because someone, possibly Kisame had been in here without permission and had left the room disorganized.

She walked down the hallways to find a red-haired, very young looking man using puppets and showing beautiful grace and movement with them outside, sparring with another person. The other person covered his face with a mask, that only showed his emerald eyes, just like hers, but she thought hers was much prettier, but he looked like a puppet. She stared at them for a few moments, then realized there was another person sitting in the sidelines, cleaning what looked like it what a scythe, a huge one. Sakura's eyes widened at the size of that thing. The two people who were sparring stopped and turned toward her. She blinked at them, this was really getting old now. She didn't like feeling special all the time now. They walked toward her slowly. She smiled, the suddenly… everything turned black.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OH! CLIFFY! HAHA! Can you guess what's going to happen next? Also, I gave you a glimpse of the possessiveness that is going to happen later in the story. Thank you for reading! Please review!

I would love to thank the following people:

IcyArt -Kit-Chan

Twisted Musalih

xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx

xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDx

-PENUCHI-

Ren No Yuki

lg1514

Love-SakuraxAkatsuki

Thank you for reviewing


	3. Chapter 3

Well, Here's the next chapter and to answer Shining Through's question. My story isn't just based on her being seven years old. THERE WILL BE A TIME SKIP! I'm not sure how long though because I have like so many writers block and not that many ideas right now so I don't know(Look down at my last author's note), but I will upload as soon as possible. So I hope you enjoy this Chapter!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura groaned a little when she woke up, she tried to sit up, but when she did, she got a huge headache and laid back down. She breathed softly, taking in her surroundings. She was in her room again and she really wanted to just sleep again. She tried to remember what had happened before she…OH! It clicked in her head. She was about to meet her new friends and she seemed to have passed out. Sakura heard indistinct voices coming from outside the room. She was sweating, a lot and there was a glass of water on her table next to her bed and a cool, light, pink blanket on top of her. She didn't remember that being there. The voices seemed to grow stronger. She closed her eyes tight, trying to fool the people she was still sleeping. The door opened and she heard footsteps coming in. Someone touched her forehead.

"She still has a high fever." A voice said.

"That Idiot Deidara must've done something with her fucking food. Shit. Now look what happened to her? She's sick and it's all because of him." '_Deidara-nii…?' _She thought.

"You shouldn't say things like that, Hidan."

"I should eat Deidara for his mistake." A snake-like voice whispered. '_Zetsu-nii…'_ She thought, smiling.

"Hey, she smiled. She must be dreaming something nice."

"A person with such innocence and naives should be able to dream without nightmares." An unfamiliar voice said. She opened her eyes slowly, still feeling tired, but wanting to see who was in her room. She opened them and her mouth hung open a little. The one who was touching her forehead was the one who she saw outside earlier, the one with green eyes and the mask. She also saw the red-haired puppet master and the big scythe guy, also her Zetsu-nii. She smiled. They gave her a soft smile.

"Sakura-hime, How are you?" The man with red hair spoke.

"Fine…" She said, so soft and her voice being so raspy, they flinched slightly when she spoke. She sounded so sick and weak.

"Sakura, I am Sasori," The red haired man named Sasori spoke, "And this is Hidan," hand gesturing to the big scythe guy with silver hair, "And this is Kakuzu." He said, gesturing to his right toward the green-eyed man with the mask. Sakura smiled.

"He-hello…" She said in that voice that they hated Deidara for.

"You shouldn't talk, just rest your voice." Kakuzu said. She obliged.

"Do you want something to eat?" Sasori asked her, sitting down on her bed and feeling her forehead. She shook her head.

"It's okay…" She whispered.

"Kakuzu said don't talk, Sakura. Just shake your head." Hidan said. She nodded her head, understanding, but not happy she can't talk.

"Do you feel a little better?" Sasori asked. She nodded slightly. He sighed.

"You should take some medicine." Her eyes widened and she started to pout. They all chuckled at her reaction.

"I don't want to…" She whispered softly. Kakuzu shook his head.

"I told you not to talk." He said to her. She blushed at her mistake and nodded her head.

"Good, now do you just want rest?" Sasori asked. She nodded slightly. They all chuckled.

"Hey, someone should be here to make sure she'll be fine." Zetsu said, his kind side showing. They all looked at each other.

"I can't, Jashin will get mad if I don't perform my ritual right now. So, I'll see you later, Sakura-hime." Hidan said, walking out the door. Kakuzu walked out right after him,

"I'm going to make sure he's not trying to steal my money." He said as he walked out the door. The other two chuckled slightly at the memory. Hidan said he was going to find a victim for his ritual, but he found Kakuzu's money stash as his victim and spent almost all of it on Jashin stuff. Whatever the stuff was, the leader was quite upset, Hidan got locked up for about 1 month without any Jashin what so ever. Hidan went mad for two weeks after that. Zetsu looked at Sasori.

"I think you should. **I might get hungry…**" Both of his sides speaking, Sasori nodded and Zetsu left. Sasori turned his attention to Sakura's temperature now. She was still burning hot.

"Would you like me to get a wet cloth on your forehead?" He asked. She nodded. He smiled and went to her bathroom. He came back quickly, with a wet cloth on his right hand and medicine in the other. Her eyes widened at the medicine.

"You need to get better, Hime." He said, noticing her reaction "Now sit up." She obliged, but she was still so weak, she fell back down. He chuckled and helped her up, her eyes were dull and she had a huge headache.

"Sakura…" Sasori said, bringing the medicine close to her face, "Drink." He said. She gulped hard and opened her mouth and drank the medicine. It tasted like grape, YUCK! Her eyes widened and she groaned from the back of her throat.

"You'll get better, don't worry." He said. She smiled at him. '_Sasori-nii…'_ She thought.

"Do you want something else?" He asked. She pointed at the glass of water, trying to reach it herself. He handed it to her and she drank it like no tomorrow. She really wanted to get that awful taste out of her mouth. He chuckled slightly.

"You want more…?" He asked. She shook her head. That was enough for her. She grinned at him.

"Thank you…" She said softly, her voice being soft and innocent again. He smiled.

"I told you that the medicine would feel better." He said. She stuck her tongue at him.

"Nu-uh!" She whined. He chuckled, but didn't say anything.

"You should go back to sleep." He said. She shook her head.

"No! I'm not that tire-" She yawned and then she blushed. He chuckled again.

"Go to sleep now, hime." He said. She nodded and laid back down and closed her eyes. Letting sleep consume her in just one minute. He stared at her for a little bit, smiling. Sasori pushed a strand of hair away from her face and sighed. She still had a high fever.

"Deidara is going to get it when he comes back." He said, walking out the door before taking one last look at her over his shoulder. He smiled and closed the door behind him. Kakuzu was just outside.

"How is she?" He asked. Sasori sighed.

"She still has a high fever, but the medicine should be doing helping." He said. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"What medicine…?" He asked. Sasori froze.

"The medicine that was on the cabinet in her bathroom…" He said. Kakuzu's eyes widened.

"That wasn't medicine…" Kakuzu whispered. Sasori's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" He yelled, shaking the entire Akatsuki base. The leader raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off.

"Must be nothing…" He said, bringing his attention back to his paperwork.

Meanwhile Sasori is going mad…

"THIS IS ALL DEIDARA'S FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Sasori yelled, breaking everything he saw because that wasn't medicine, it was a grape flavored sleeping liquid thing and whatever it was, Sakura won't be waking up until two days from now and they can only watch her sleep. Kakuzu sighed.

"You're breaking everything that's expensive, Sasori…" He said. Sasori glared at him.

"**I don't care.**" He whispered darkly.

"It's not that big of a deal. Stop worrying." He said, trying to calm down the puppet master.

"I'll stop worrying when Deidara is back…" He said, thinking of ways to make Deidara pay for his mistake.

Meanwhile, Deidara sneezed.

"ACHOO!" He exclaimed. Kisame looked at him.

"Wonder who's talking about." He said. Deidara grinned.

"Must be Sakura-hime." He said smiling. And they continued on their way, Poor Little Sakura- hime.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Haha, You guys thought something dramatic happened to Sakura, I won't make that many dramatic stuff happen to Sakura, at least, I'll try. Don't worry. Also, after she meets Itachi. There's going to be a time skip, I'm not sure at what age though. So please don't ask me right now (x

**IF YOU WANT THERE TO BE A CERTAIN PAIRING, Just vote on my poll on my profile. Thank you.**

I would love to thank the following people for reviewing:

Twisted Musalih, Yumi2482,Sheebsterz, Shining Through, FreedomIsPirateKey, -PENUCHI-, Sachiko haruki, xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDx

Thank you so much for reviewing

Also thank you for those who favorite my story and/or put it on their story alert.

READ AND REVIEW! (:


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, Little Sakura is going to meet Itachi in this. YAY! Hope you enjoy it. Please tell me if I have made any mistakes, like I've said before, my laptop doesn't like me.

Disclaimer: I don't need to say it. You guys are smart enough.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There was crashing and yelling throughout the whole Akatsuki base when Deidara came back.

"Sasori! Calm down!" Kisame yelled. Sasori was going crazy and Deidara doesn't know what he did wrong.

"YOU!" He yelled and lunged toward Deidara, attacking him, but Deidara was putting up a fight.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I DID,YEAH!" He yelled. Everyone else was staying out of this.

"What happened?" Kisame asked.

"Deidara did something to Sakura's food two days ago and Sasori accidentally put her to sleep." He said. Kisame's eyes widened

"She's…" He trailed off.

"No, she's just sleeping." He said. Kisame let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, you got me worried." He said.

"Where's the Uchiha?" Hidan asked.

"With the leader." Kakuzu said as he entered the room.

"What did Deidara do to Sakura's food?" Kisame asked.

"I think he cooked it wrong." Kakuzu.

"Deidara is a fucking bastard." Hidan said.

"Not nice to say when he's still in the room." Kisame said. Hidan scoffed.

"Like I give a damn." He said. They all sighed.

Meanwhile…

"Itachi Uchiha, I expect your full loyalty and trust toward this organization, Got it?" Leader spoke. Itachi nodded.

"Or else, there will be serious consequences." His eyes darkened and Itachi's expression did not change. There was a knock on the door.

"I'm busy!" Pein spoke. The door opened slowly and he was about to throw a kunai at the person, but it was Sakura. His eyes softened.

"Hime, what are you doing here?" He asked. She ran towards him. Itachi raised an eyebrow

"And this is…?" He asked. Pein looked toward him.

"Sakura," He said. "Sakura, this is Itachi Uchiha." He said. She turned his attention toward him.

"Uchiha…?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. He nodded and she smiled. "One of my classmates name is Uchiha. You might know him, His name is Sasuke." She said. Itachi's eyes softened at the mention of his younger brother's name coming from this little girl.

"Sasuke is my brother." He said. She grinned.

"You do look like him…" She said. His eyes darkened slightly. He looked nothing like him. Did he? Pein touched Sakura's shoulder softly and she turned to him.

"Sakura, what did you need?" He asked. She pouted.

"Deidara is getting beat up by Sasori-nii, Kisame-nii, Hidan-nii, Kakuzu-nii, and Zetsu-nii, so I can't sleep." She complained.

"They what…?" Pein's voice got low and dark and his eyes darkened. Sakura just nodded and smiled. Soon, she was alone with in the room with Itachi, she turned toward him.

"Itachi-nii…" She said, tugging on his new Akatsuki cloak. He turned his head down toward her.

"Hn?" He asked. She pouted.

"Can you speak English?" She complained. His eyes narrowed.

"Hn." And she pouted.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pein arrived to the scene where he found Deidara trapped with Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and mostly Sasori. Hidan was nowhere to be found

"What is going on here?" He asked, getting everyone's attention.

"Leader-sama, Deidara has caused a serious crime against us." Sasori said. Pein's eyes darkened.

"What…?" He said darkly. "What did he do?"

"He poisoned Sakura." Sasori said, exaggerating the sitation. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"No I didn't, un." Deidara said, scoffing as he said it. Pein raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura is fine. She just walked into my office and told me she couldn't sleep because of all the noise all of you were making." He said.

"So the squirt is okay…?" Kisame asked. Pein nodded.

"She's fine. I left her with Itachi." He said.

"_The Uchiha…Interesting. Does he taste good?" _Zetsu asked. Pein sighed.

"I wouldn't know, Zetsu." He said. Zetsu grinned, a wicked smile.

"_Maybe I should find out…"_ He said, disappearing into the ground. The leader sighed, then turned his attention toward Deidara and Sasori's fight.

"Sasori. Stop it." He said. Sasori, still gripping onto Deidara's neck turned his attention toward Pein.

"He attacked me." He said blankly

"Ha…But you attacked him first." Kisame said, not helping the situation. Sasori glared at him.

"Sasori, Release your grip on Deidara." Pein said. Sasori slowly released him, Deidara fell to the floor and he was gasping for breath.

"Damn it…" Sasori whispered under his breath. Deidara glared at him.

"You've gone crazy, Sasori." He growled.

"Just trying to make sure that Sakura is fine."

"She's been fine." Deidara protested.

"No, she hasn't. When you were gone, you did something to her food." He said, glaring at him too now.

"I'm not stupid, yeah. I would've known." He said. Sasori's eyes widened.

"You mean you didn't poison her food or anything…?" Deidara's eyes widened

"You thought I poisoned her!?" Deidara yelled. Then Sasori soon felt guilty and humiliated at the misunderstanding that just happened.

"Glad to see everything is working out perfectly." Pein said and and made his way back to his room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Itachi-nii, What's your favorite color?"

"Hn."

"Hmph…" Sakura pouted, but he still ignored her.

"What about your favorite animal?"

"Don't know."

"Favorite plant?"

"Don't know."

"Favorite food?"

"Don't know."

"Then what do you know?" She whined. He closed his eyes and smirked.

"Don't know." He let the words run off his tongue slowly and she pouted.

"Can't tell me at least one thing?"

"And what is that?"

"I don't know…What can you tell me?"

"Nothing."

"Awww! Why not!?" She demanded. He chuckled at her reaction.

"Because I don't have the time right now."

"But you aren't doing anything."

"Still."

"That's not a good reason!"

"Yes, it is."

"Nu-uh!" Itachi sighed.

"Sakura, come here." He said. She looked at him funny.

"Yes, itachi-nii?" She asked. He flinched slightly when she said that.

"Why do you call me that?" He asked, holding her chin up to look at him. She blinked and stared at him.

"Is that why you wanted me to come over to you?"

"Maybe." She pouted. He raised an eyebrow.

"That's not a good reason."

"Well, I won't answer until you give me an answer." She huffed, putting her hands over her chest. She was so adorable.

"Fine. My favorite color is…" He trailed off. Her eyes shimmered with excitement

"Is what Itachi-nii?"

"Black." She blinked at him.

"Black…? Why…?"

"Don't know." He said, smirking. She whined again.

"Itachi-nii!"

"Sakura, we made a deal." She narrowed her eyes.

"Fine… I call you Itachi-nii because you are my friend now." She said, smiling at him. His eyes softened.

"Friend?" She nodded.

"Mhm." He narrowed his eyes to his left.

"Will I always be your friend? No matter what?" He asked. She giggled.

"Of course! I love my friends! Like you, Deidara-nii, Kisame-nii, Zetsu-nii, Sasori-nii, Kakuzu-nii, Hidan-nii, and leader!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Have you ever thought about your home?" He asked. She thought about it.

"Does just now count?" He chuckled.

"No." She giggled.

"Okay, because I don't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know… maybe it's because I love having fun here." She said.

"I see…"

"Where is your home…?"

"Gone."

"Why?" She tilted her head. He chuckled.

"Because of someone…" He said.

"Who…?"

"I'll tell you later Sakura. I thought you were tired too?" She gasped slightly.

"Oh yeah, whoops. Sorry. I forgot. But I'm not that tired anymore." She said. He sighed. It got quite for a few minutes.

"Itachi-nii," She asked. He looked down toward her.

"Hn?"

"Do you miss your family?" His eyes darkened. But he didn't say anything.

"Do you?" She asked again.

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated."

"What's "Complicated"?" She asked.

"It's hard."

"What do you mean?"

"Just never mind."

"Why don't you tell me anything?" She asked him almost on the verge of tears. His eyes softened.

"I just met you." He said.

"Well, I'm trying to be your friend." She put her arms over her chest and he sighed.

"We might be friends, just don't ask so many questions."

"Why not?"

"People might not want to answer them."

"Like you?"

"Maybe…" He sighed.

"Shouldn't you be seeing Deidara now?" He asked.

"Deidara-nii!" She cried. "I forgot to see him. Will I see you later, Itachi-nii?" She asked. He nodded and she smiled and ran out the door just when Pein was about to enter. She zoomed past him and he smiled towards her as she ran towards Deidara through the corridors.

"Well, how is she?" Pein asked.

"She seems annoying, But I enjoyed her company."

"You will be seeing a lot of her, then because from what I looked like, she enjoyed your company as well." Itachi chuckled.

"Lucky me…" He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Sakura was adorable, he had to admit. But she would remind of his Little brother, her innocence, smile, and her naives were just a few things she needed to cast a spell on the Akatsuki members.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**IF YOU WANT A PAIRING FOR THIS STORY, GO ON MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON THE POLL! **

**And if not, click "No one" So far, the winner is Itachi.**

Thank you all so much for supporting this story I would like to thank the following reviewers:

-PENUCHI-, lg1514, hasocdaboutanime, Ren No Yuki, X. Rumor .X, Dark one of the light, Sachiko haruki, Twisted Musalih, Joytotheworld, Uchiha Ry-chan, cookie0monsta.

And a very special thank you to: xemotinallyCONSTIPATEDx for giving me ideas. Thank you so much.

If you have any ideas for this story, Just let me know. I'm in writer's block right now. So I'm up for anything.

READ & REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so I told you guys that there would be a time skip in the story, Well, here's a preview of the time skip in this chapter, but I will add more in the upcoming chapters. Thank you all who reviewed and today is a very special day because…

**TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I'm going to Disney Land the whole day today, so IF you do message me or give me a review, I won't see it until tomorrow maybe. Sorry!**

I'm really proud for this chapter and I haven't worked as hard as I did for any chapter before. Please tell me if there are any mistakes, My laptop hates me.

ENJOY!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ Make me stronger physically…_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Deidara sighed. She was late again. Sakura always said that she would always train with him. But she was late, most of the time. He groaned.

"Argh, Do I always have to go through this!?" He complained to no one in particular.

"Stop being so impatient, Deidara-nii." Sakura said, running towards him. Her little ten year old body was refreshed for a new day of training. He smiled.

"What took you so long this time, yeah?" He asked. She thought about it.

"Well, I got lost." She said and giggled. He rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"That's a good reason…" He muttered.

"Are you going to help me train or not?" She asked, putting her hand on her hips. He chuckled.

"Okay, Okay. Calm down. First off-" He broke into a kick towards her, but she managed to doge the first one, just not the second one. He kicked her leg and she fell with an "OOF!" sound.

"Ugh…Not fair." She complained. He smirked.

"You want to be a kunoichi? Not my problem." He said. She giggled and stood up, dusting the off the dirt.

"Let's continue!" She said with enthusiasm. He smiled and nodded. They kept on training. The whole day. She was lying right next to him, breathing hard.

"That-was-fun." She said, breathing between her words. He chuckled.

"You're getting strong, yeah. Sakura-chan." He said. She grinned and moved closer to him, onto his chest.

"Only because of you…" She whispered, falling asleep into his arms.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ Make me stronger emotionally…_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She was crying in her room, more like sobbing. Everyone who was inside the base could not hear her cries. She was under her bed, crying her eyes out and holding a very special doll next to her, one that Sasori had made for her. But now, he was gone. At least, that's what everyone said. She was so upset and angry that she couldn't talk to the person who was trying to make her feel better.

"Sakura-hime…" A voice said, she didn't know who it was and she didn't care. She hoped it was someone to tell her that what had been told to her was a lie and that Sasori was still here, with her. With them. She held the doll closer to her chest, sobbing onto the floor.

"Sakura-hime…" The voice said, now under the bed with her. The person held her into her chest and she kept crying. She was so broken and so fragile right now, anything that you would so would make her cry even more.

"Hime, it's alright." It was Kakuzu. He was holding her, tightly, making sure she didn't squirm away. Not like she wanted to, she needed to be held. To be comforted.

"Ka-ka-kuzu-nii…" She whispered. His eyes softened.

"It's okay. We're still here." He whispered. She cried more.

"No! It's not because Sasori-nii is gone! I don't want him to be gone!" She cried into his chest. Her twelve year old body, not able to hold in the tears.

"You''ll be fine, He wouldn't want you to be crying." He said. She nodded.

"I-I know…B-but still…" She hiccupped.

"But still nothing, be strong for him, hime. It would make him happy." She nodded.

"O-okay…" She whispered and leaned into his chest. He smiled.

"Now you're late for your training with Deidara." He said, smirking. She laughed slightly.

"I know…" She said.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ Show me you care…_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sasori smiled at the toy in his hands. He had just finished his present for Sakura's eleventh birthday. Kisame was taking her out so that they could give her a surprise party. She loved surprises, especially if it was her and birthdays. The doll was a little girl, with long blue hair with a flower on her hair and big beautiful crimson eyes and she wore a smile on her flawless face. She wore Sakura's favorite color, pink and she wasn't a puppet, you see, it was quite tempting to make a puppet and not just a doll without strings, so Sasori worked on this doll for weeks. But it was all worth it. Sakura was worth it. There was a knock on the door.

"Sasori," Itachi's voice came from the other side of the door. "Sakura's almost here." He smiled.

"I'll be there." He said, and heard footsteps walking away. As soon as Sasori arrived, everything was in place. The cake, banner, and whatever else Sakura loved.

"Sasori-dana," Deidara said, walking up toward him. "What's your present to Hime-chan?" Sasori smirked.

"Can't you guess?" Deidara thought about it.

"I don't know…" Sasori chuckled.

"Then you'll just have to find out later." He said, walking away. They waited until Kisame came back with their little hime-chan.

"Sakura, close your eyes." They heard Kisame say as he walked into the dark room.

"Kisame-nii!" Sakura whined. "Tell me what's my surprise!" They all smirked.

"Okay, okay. Now you can open them." He said. Once she removed her blindfold and the lights went on, she gasped in surprise and smiled ear to ear. She screamed which almost ruined everyone's ear and she ran up to the first thing that she wanted to go to, her presents. Her first present was Pein's it was a beautiful necklace that was in the shape of a cherry blossom, or it was close to it. The second present was Zetsu's, it was a venus fly trap, what a shocker, but it had a twist to it, the plant would protect her from danger, when it's near her. She opened each gift one by one and loved each one, her favorite though, was Sasori's little doll, she named her "Konan", she was beautiful to Sakura and she loved every part of her.

"Thank you Sasori-nii." She said crying tears of joy into his chest. He held her close, almost letting a tear fall down onto her shoulder

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Keep me company…_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pein was walking with a fourteen year old Sakura, who loved moonlight walks with him

"Ne,ne…" She said, poking his shoulder. He smirked.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Do you think the moon is prettier than the sun?"

"Why, do you?"

"Maybe…" He rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"But, you still didn't answer mine." She complained He smirked

"Am I suppose to?" He asked. She pouted slightly

"Yes…" She grumbled. He looked up.

"I like the rain better than both." She raised an eyebrow.

"You always say that…" He scoffed.

"Only because it's true." She smiled.

"I think flowers are prettier."

"Flowers?"

"Yes, flowers." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Is it because of your name?"

"No! Of course not…" She said. He didn't say anything.

"Leader-sama…" She said.

"Hm?"

"I like taking walks with you." She said to him. He smiled slightly.

"I do too, Sakura-hime." He said as they continued their lovely walk together.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Make_ _me smile…_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hidan was busy with his ceremony when he was disturbed with a knock on his door. He cursed.

"Who the hell is it?"

"Sakura…"' An annoyed fifteen year old said. He smiled slightly.

"Come in, sakura-chan." She walked through the door with a book in her hand. He looked toward her.

"What is it?"

"I came here to ask you something." She said with a smile. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…?" He asked slowly.

"I was reading a book about Jashin…" She said. His eyes widened a little and he put a smile on his face.

"You want to join finally..!?" He asked. She looked at him with disgust.

"No! Of course not! I was going to ask you…" She trailed off. He raised an eyebrow.

"Ask me." She let out a heavy sigh

"Okay, okay.." He let her continue.

"I was going to ask you if you could…Kill someone for me…" She said, going slowly with her words.

"Anything for you, hime." He said, smirking. This would be a "Good kill"

She smiled an ear to ear smile.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, So I'm going to cut this off right now, so anyways… Hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry I'll add more in the next chapter, this is just part one! Anyways…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Wish me happy birthday! Thank you so much to the reviewers:

xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDx, Twisted Musalih, xMidnight-Spiritx, babi-anime91, YukiRozu Hana No Ren, X. Rumor .x, CrazyWannabe0277, QueenVamp, himeko63.

I'm really happy for the people who reviewed. It keeps me inspired and I love your ideas, Thank you.

**SASORI IS NOT DEAD! Don't worry.** I could never do that to Sakura, he's just gone because...Yeah, you'll find out later in the story.

Sorry if there is any confusion, Just ask me if you have any questions!

READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, here's the deal. I'm sick. BLEH! Sorry if this chapter isn't the greatest, I have a big headache and my voice is really...Not mine (x Anyways...

Enjoy!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Have fun with me…_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kisame was busy with his sword, some bastard ruined it and he wasn't too happy with it. He cursed softly at the guy.

"Damn it, Asuma…" He said. Trying to fix it, but after so many attempts, it just didn't want to be fixed.

"Ugh, This is really hard." He said.

"Kisame-nii." A little twelve year old Sakura said. He smiled and turned to her.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm bored."

"Then go do something."

"But no one wants to play with me!" She whined.

"What about Itachi?"

"I can't fine him." He cursed softly.

"What about Zetsu?"

"I can't find him either!"

"Did you check in the dirt?"

"No way!" He chuckled.

"Not funny!"

"Sakura, you are a kunoichi, you can't let bugs or dirt scare you." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not scared of them, Zetsu might pop out of nowhere and scare me."

"Then what about Hidan?"

"He's not here."

"What about Kakuzu?"

"He doesn't want to play."

"Leader-sama?"

"He told me to ask you." He sighed.

"Alright, I'll play with you, Just let me finish with my sword." She grinned.

"Thank you Kisame-nii!" She said, hugging him.

"What game are we going to play?" He asked, putting his sword away.

"A scavenger hunt!" She said.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm bored."

"What about your training with Deidara?"

"That's one of the people we're looking for!" She said. He sighed, but smiled slightly.

"Alright…"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ Help me…_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sakura, Where are you?" Zetsu asked. Sakura giggled through her microphone.

"Zetsu-nii, focus on the mission and not me."

"I can't let anything happen to you."

"Yes you can."

"Don't say that."

"I chose this life…"

"No you didn't."

"Well, kinda." Zetsu scoffed.

"Kinda my ass."

"I don't need to." Sakura teased.

"What's your location?"

"North East."

"Okay, good. I'll be there soon."

"How soon?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Why do you keep asking questions?"

"Because I don't know everything."

"I'll be there in about-" Zetsu was cut off.

"Zetsu-nii! HELP!" Sakura screamed. His eyes widened and he picked up spped, but thought it would be better through the dirt. He raced toward Sakura. He appeared from the dirt to see Sakura in front of the Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki and his team, the famous copy ninja, Kakashi Hatake, Yamato, and a young boy who had black hair, plae skin, and black clothes. Sakura narrowed her eyes toward him, He knew what that meant, 'Keep low until I Tell you to'. He nodded.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked her, eyeing her up and down. She kept her composure.

"Sakura."

"And what village do you come from?" Yamato asked her.

"Konoha." Naruto scoffed.

"Liar, I've never seen you before."

"It's complicated."

"You can tell us." Sai said. She laughed slightly

"I can't trust you."

"Smart Kunoichi." He said, smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"You are on MY territory, What is it that you want?"

"We are merely passing through."

"Going where?"

"We can't tell you either." Sai said smirking. She smirked back.

"Then you can't pass."

"Says you!" Naruto growled.

"Naruto, manners." Yamato said.

"She won't let us pass." He growled low. She smirked.

"What can you do about it?" He smirked.

"I'll show you! I'm going to become Hokage!" He yelled before lunging toward, but being stopped by something underneath him, soon his head was the only thing sticking out from the dirt.

"What the hell!?" Naruto cursed. "Get me out of here!" He exclaimed.

"I didn't do that." Sakura said. Naruto glared at her.

"Please, Sakura-san, we are in a hurry and need to get going as soon as possible." Yamato said. She scoffed.

"Don't ask me." She said and moved to the side. Zetsu came out from behind her, smirking.

"**Hello…**" His dark side, now appearing. Sakura shivered slightly. After all these years, she still isn't used to it. Their eyes widened.

"Zetsu of the Akatsuki." Kakashi said low, Getting into a fighting stance. The same with Yamato and Sai. Naruto tried to wiggle out his prison.

"Get me out of here!" He demanded. Sakura rolled her eyes and looked toward Zetsu. He nodded.

"**Go ahead, Sakura-hime**." He said smiling. She smirked and looked toward them. Soon, all of them were out cold in just ten seconds. Sakura fell to the floor, breathing hard.

"They had so much chakra…" She said after her breathing session. Zetsu kneeled down to her level.

"You'll be fine, hime. Just need to practice some more."

"Thank you for distracting them." She said. He rolled his eyes.

"You've got to stop that."

"What?"

"Being nice. You could've killed them." She said.

"I'm a kunoichi of life, not of death." She argued. Zetsu looked toward the four, who wouldn't be waking up until tomorrow.

"What should we do with them?" He asked.

"Take them where they want to be." She said, walking away. He smirked, Soon, Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai were in the Land of Grass.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ I will make sure that you are okay…_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Itachi was sitting down on his bed, rubbing his temples. His vision was getting worse. He could barely make things out anymore. Kisame had told him to just stop using the sharigan and move onto something else, but how can he? The sharigan is what makes him the "Infamous Itachi Uchiha". He can't risk his reputation, also, what if one of his teammates is in trouble? What would he do? He groaned when he heard a knock on his door. He tried to ignore it, but the person kept knocking.

"Itachi-nii." Sakura said softly from behind the door, He smiled slightly.

"Come in." He said. She walked through holding something he couldn't make out.

"I need to ask you something." She said. He groaned.

"Is it about my vision?" She chuckled.

"No, but I has to do with your eyes. I need to make sure that they aren't getting worse." She said.

"Hn…"

"Stop that and look toward me." She said. He smirked and looked toward her. From what he could make out, she was holding two shirts in her hands. He raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Shirts…?" She nodded.

"Correct."

"Alright, I'm done. You can leave now." He said. She glared at him.

"Which one is cuter?" She asked. He blinked at her.

"What?"

"You heard me. Which one is cuter?"

"On me or you?" He teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Itachi-nii…" She whined. He sighed at looked toward the shirts.

"Why do you want me to do this?"

"Just making sure about your vision, I already told you." She said.

"Alright." He said and he stared at them for a few moments.

"Neither." Her eyes widened.

"What!? Neither?" She said. He smirked.

"Well, they are both Kisame's, so they're both ugly." He said smirking. She laughed.

"Good job. I knew I could trust you." She said, before leaving his room.

"Itachi-kun…" She whispered. He stared at her slightly, He had never called her that before.

"Hn?"

"I want you to feel better…" She said. He smiled.

"I know you do, Sakura- chan." He replied. She smiled and walked out.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ Don't let me go…_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The entire Akatsuki members, besides Zetsu and Pein were going on a hunt, A hunt for a scroll that could be the key to be finding out where Sasori is. But they got into a bit of a trouble and some of them were fighting Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kurenai Yuhi. They seemed to be heading toward the Land of Tea, but they ran into them.

"Deidara-nii, Are you alright?" Sakura asked through the microphone. Deidara smirked, but he was still fighting with Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi.

"Sakura, I'm fine, yeah. Just stay a good distance away from this area until we tell you it's fine to come out." He said.

"How are Itachi and Kisame?" She asked. Deidara looked toward the others. Itachi was fighting with Kurenai, Kiba, and Shino.

"Itachi is fine." He said. He then turned his attention toward Kisame, who seemed he was having fun with the two kunoichis. "So is kisame."

"How many are there?" Kakuzu asked.

"Seven." He said, dodging Shikamaru's attempt to trap him into his shadow.

"What the fuck? Get rid of them." Hidan complained. Deidara rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything and kept fighting.

"Itachi-nii. Do you need any help?" Sakura asked. He smirked.

"I'm trying out my new vision, Sakura. Don't worry. I'm fine." He said, knocking Kiba out unconscious.

"Tobi would like to help!" Tobi said into his microphone. Sakura sighed.

"Just tell us if you need any help."

"Sakura, Stop being nice and let them do their thing." Hidan complained.

"Hey, Leave hime alone." Kisame said, smirking as he knocked out both the kunoichis. They were weak and it only took about two minutes. He sighed.

"That wasn't much fun." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Ino! Hinata!" Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Kurenai cried out. The others took this advantage and knocked the rest of them out as well.

"That wasn't much fun, yeah." Deidara said.

" Deidara, they were merely distracted." Itachi said. He rolled his eyes.

"Sakura, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi. Come out now." Tobi came out first.

"Tobi saw how amazing sempais were!" He yelled. Sakura ran up to them.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked. The three of them smirked.

"We're fine, Sakura-chan, yeah." He said.

"Why didn't you let me join in?" She asked.

"We could've taken them." Hidan said, smirking.

"But it would've been unnecessary, Hidan. We would've caused too much attention." Itachi said. Hidan laughed.

"It would've been fun though." Itachi didn't say anything.

"Deidara-sempai." Tobi said. Deidara looked toward him.

"What, yeah?"

"The blonde girl looks like you." He said happily. Deidara scoffed.

"I'm not a girl, yeah." He said. Sakura giggled.

"Ne, Deidara-nii, but you still look like her." He rolled his eyes. Sakura looked toward the unconscious bodies on the forest floor, Her eyes widened slightly.

"LOOK OUT!" She yelled. She then "POOFED" the others out of harms way, but forgot herself and all they heard was a big explosion.

"Sakura-hime!" Deidara yelled, running toward the spot where the explosion had came from. When he got there, Sakura wasn't there, and neither were the bodies that had been lying on the forest floor. Deidara clenched his teeth and went on his Clay bird for flight. The rest of them joined him, but on foot, searching for their beloved Hime-chan.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, I got kind of lazy with this chapter, it think it's because I'm sick. Sorry. But anyways, hope you enjoyed it!

**REMEMBER TO VOTE ON MY POLL FOR THIS STORY IF YOU WANT/ DON'T WANT A PAIRING FOR THIS STORY!**

I would like to thank the following reviewers:

YukiRozu Hana No Ren, hasocdaboutanime, Twisted Musalih, Haruna Uchiha, tasha, babi-anime 91, xMidnight-Spiritx, X. Rumor .X, -PENUCHI-, Fumi Raisin, Queen Vamp, DarkLillyOfTheNight96

**KEEP ME MOTIVATED!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura woke up to a Hospital bed. Her head hurt like hell and she felt sick. The walls were plain white and she felt like she had just died. She groaned and rolled over to her side, clutching her stomach. The door opened.

"Sakura." A voice said. Sakura didn't open her eyes, but responded.

"Hmmm…" She said. The person chuckled.

"Open your eyes please." Sakura opened her eyes slowly and found herself looking at the fifth hokage, Tsunade. Sakura rolled over to the opposite side. Tsunade chuckled.

"I won't hurt you." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I won't trust you." Tsunade sighed.

"Listen, Sakura. I know you come from this village. And we are more than willing to take you back." Sakura's eyes widened.

"I would never betray the Akatsuki." She said. Tsunade sighed.

"Then we are going to have to use some other method." Sakura sat up now.

"What method?" Sakura asked, hesitantly.

"It's nothing to be that frightened about." Tsuande said.

"NO!" She screamed. ANBU came in once they heard her scream and pinned her down.

"LET ME GO!" She cried out. Tsunade shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Sakura Haruno." She said. And that was the last thing Sakura heard before darkness over took her.

They were all tired. Deidara punched the trees.

"Damn it." He cursed.

"Tobi misses Sakura-chan." Tobi said.

"Where could they have taken her?" Deidara whispered. Itachi cocked his head to the side.

"Konoha." Soon, all their heads turned to his direction.

"Why Konoha?" Kisame asked.

"Not sure, I just have a feeling." Itachi said. Kakuzu sighed.

"We should tell leader-sama…"

"Hell no! He would kill us if something bad happened to her!" Hidan argued. Kakuzu sighed again.

"He would know what to do though, Hidan." Hidan scoffed.

"We don't always need him telling us what to do. We can think for ourselves!" He said.

"Tobi would like to ask Deidara-senpai if he has any ideas?" Deidara didn't say anything.

"Don't ask me."

"Tobi suggest we ask Leader-sama!" Hidan glared at him.

"What did I just say?" He said low and menacing. Tobi shivered and shrank down into a mini version of himself.

"Sorry, Senpai!" He said.

"We should go back to base. We can't hide this from Leader-sama forever." Kisame said. They all, but Hidan agreed but kept quite. They were racing through the trees with graceful movement and perfect motion together.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE!?" Pein yelled throughout the whole room. Itachi was the only one who kept his face expressionless.

"She disappeared when the smoke faded away. We don't know what happened." Kakuzu said. Pein sighed.

"That is no excuse. How could you let her out of your sight? All of you." He said darkly. They tensed slightly.

"Leader-sama, yeah." Deidara said, "We did our best to find her," Pein glared at him.

"**Your** **best**," He said, emphasizing the words. "Just wasn't **THE** best."

"She's in Konoha." Zetsu said, entering the room. Everyone turned to him.

"That's exactly what Itachi thought." Itachi smirked.

"She is, I was outside, scouting the area where I heard two Leaf ninja talking about "The blossom returning to Konoha" or something. **But I ate them…**" Both of his sides speaking.

"Zetsu, that was unnecessary." Itachi said. Everyone had a smirk on their face.

"**I was hungry, not my problem.**" Zetsu said.

"Itachi." Pein spoke. Itachi looked toward him.

"I want you to go to Konoha alone and retrieve Sakura." He said.

"Why him?" Hidan asked, with an attitude that the elder Uchiha showed a slight expression that if you were looking at him, you would've been able to see it.

"I only need one person, it is not like…" Pein trailed off as he spoke. Everyone waited for his response. Pein's eyes widened slightly.

"Interesting.."

"What is it?"

"I want all of you to go. And I want you, Zetsu, to record everything." Zetsu smirked.

"Everything?" Pein nodded.

"Wait, what?" Kisame asked.

"Konoha is a village that doesn't exactly…appreciate our contact with Sakura." He said. They understood quickly.

They all looked at each other.

"Now?" Pein glared at them.

"I'll kill you if you don't." Pein felt a breeze on his face and they disappeared and dashed toward Konoha.

Okay, I'm not too fond of this chapter. Not my favorite. Maybe if I get a better idea for this chapter. I'll re-edit it. It's short, sorry. I don't really have alot ideas for this story anymore. I HATE IT!

**VOTE FOR A PAIRING FOR THIS STORY ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT ONE OR NOT!**

Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**READ THIS PLEASE!** I'm really surprised that most of you found the last chapter funny. It wasn't suppose to be. But thank you for reviewing. Also, I forgot to thank the reviewers last chapter! I'M SO SORRY!

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Anyways…

Enjoy!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Itachi, I don't know this village." Itachi smirked.

"Then go get a map." He teased. Kisame scoffed.

"I don't need a map."

"Then stop complaining."

"I'm not complaining."

"If you got a map…" Kisame cut him off.

"I would look stupid."

"You would know what's in this village."

"You would too."

"I'm the one who's leading the way."

"I think the others are lost too."

"We have the whole day to search for Sakura. Then, we'll meet up outside of the gates right after sunset."

"I need sake."

"Then go get some."

"You don't need help?"

"I think I can handle Konoha ninja by myself." He said. Kisame nodded and walked away. Itachi was keeping a low profile, He disguised himself as a young, blonde-haired man. Many girls were staring at him and giving him lust filled looks. He felt disgusted with what the young women of this village had become. He was glad that Sakura hadn't become something like this. He passed Ichiraku and found the Kyuubi boy eating.

"This is really amazing!" Naruto said as he slurped more ramen down his throat. His friends chuckled.

"Naruto, don't eat too much. You have to meet with Tsunade-sama later." The one with the Chinese buns said. Her friend to her right shook his head.

"He'll do anything for his Ramen." Neji said. He saw Itachi from the corner of his eyes.

"Hey, do you guys know what that guy is?" Neji whispered to his friends. They all looked toward Itachi, who seemed to be talking to someone else they didn't know.

"Whoa! He's hot!" Ino said. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Ino, he's probably way older than you."

"I don't care! Older guys are always the hottest!" Ino said again. Soon, the two men were walking toward her. She screeched in her head.

"Hey, yeah." The one with the black hair said. Tenten, Ino, and maybe Hinata, almost fainted when he spoke.

"Y-y-y-eah…?" Ino stuttered. Deidara smirked.

"I'm Yuki and this is…" He said, looking toward him.

"Fuji." Itachi said. They all squeled.

"What can we do for you?" They asked.

"We're looking for someone."

"A girlfriend?" Ino purred, pushing her chest up slightly and her stomach smaller.

"No, a friend. We can't find her, we were hoping someone like you might've seen her, un." Deidara said.

"What does she look like?" Tenten asked, a bit more serious.

"We were actually going to ask if you could help us look for her." Itachi said. Ino squealed.

"Yes! Of course! We would love to help you!" Ino said, running up next to Itachi and clinging to his arm.

"What about you two?" He said, holding out both his hands to Hinata and Tenten. They blushed.

"O-of course." Tenten said. Hinata just nodded. Deidara smirked and looked to the guys.

"And any of you?" He asked. They all scoffed.

"No way." Kiba said. They all nodded in agreement. Itachi and Deidara smirked.

"That's fine." They said, walking away with the girls trailing their every move.

"I didn't get a good vibe from those guys." Naruto said. Kiba nodded in agreement

"Yeah, they look like total bastards." He said.

"I didn't see anything wrong with them." Neji said. Kiba chuckled.

"You're a bastard yourself, so I wouldn't say anything." Kiba said laughing. Naruto laughed with him and high-fived each other. Neji glared at him.

"Shut up before I seriously hurt you." He threatened. Kiba gulped and nodded quickly. Neji had a smug smirk plastered on his handsome face.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, can you describe this girl to us?" Tenten asked. Deidara smirked.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find her, she has pink hair." Ino gasped.

"That girl!?" She almost yelled in surprise. Itachi nodded.

"You know where she is?" Ino nodded.

"Yeah, b-but, she's suppose to be in jail right now" Ino said. Itachi and Deidara looked at each other.

"Jail?" They asked. The girls nodded.

"S-s-sakura, rig-ght?" Hinata stuttered. Deidara smiled slightly.

"That's her." Ino raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know her? They say she's a criminal and she doesn't come from this village, besides, her friends hurt me." Ino said, sounding snobby. Itachi glared at her but she didn't notice.

"She's not a criminal. Just tell us where they are keeping her." Itachi threatened. Ino's eyes widened and she got scared and pointed toward the tower below. Itachi knew that there was a hidden cell there, for the worst kind. But he never thought Sakura would be there. Deidara smirked.

"Heh, Thanks, yeah." Deidara said, knocking them out and 'POOFING' them home. Itachi sighed.

"I would've just left them in a dark alley and killed them" Itachi said. Deidara chuckled.

"They were cute, yeah. But I didn't really like the blonde one." Itachi smirked.

"She's your long-lost sister." He teased. Deidara glared at him.

"Shut up, yeah." Deidara said. Itachi didn't say anything, but walked toward the Hokage tower.

"Hey, Wait for me, yeah!" Deidara yelled, trying to keep up with Itachi.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura had a huge headache when she woke up. She felt very weak all over, her eyes were very droopy and she felt like she would just pass out on the spot. She didn't even realize where she was. The room started to spin and soon she felt arms wrap around her and the last thing she saw was red eyes…

'_Itachi-nii…'_ She thought before passing out.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Don't cha just hate me now? It might be Itachi, maybe… Anyways thanks to the following people:

Yuki Rozu Hana no Ren, -PENUCHI-, cookie0monsta, himeko63, 17child-of-the-moon17, moonlight okami, Whitney, X. Rumor .X, xMidnight-Spiritx, Shining Through, poolday, Uchiha Ry-chan, xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDx.

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**KEEP ME MOTIVATED!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

So, did the last chapter get you thinking? I'm sure it did.

I hope this Chapter meets to your expectations! ENJOY!

Please tell me if there are any typos or something. As I've repeated many times before, My laptop hates me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**WARNING: THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER! SORRY! I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**NEWS UPDATE: NEW POLL ABOUT THIS STORY ON MY PROFILE! CHECK IT OUT!**

* * *

'_Where is she?'_ Itachi thought as Deidara and him were searching through the Hokage tower.

"Hey, yeah." Deidara said. Itachi turned his attention to him.

"What is it?" Itachi asked. Deidara pointed to a hidden door on the floor. Itachi smirked.

"How'd you see that?" Itachi asked.

"How can you not?" Itachi glared at him.

"Okay, Okay. YOU found it…" Deidara muttered. Itachi chuckled and smirked.

"Come on, Let's see where this leads to." He said, entering the hidden door. Deidara followed behind him shortly. He muttered to himself

"Uchiha's are bastards…" Then a Kunai come flying toward him, but he doged just barely.

"What the hell, yeah!?" He yelled. Itachi sighed.

"I can hear you."

"Shit…"

_

-

-

"W-whoa a-are y-you?" Sakura stuttered. This was not Itachi. But she knew that those were his eyes…

**SLAP**

"Do not speak unless you are spoken too." The figure said. She nodded. She couldn't believe she felt so weak and scared. But she did what she was told because she wanted to be seen by her family again.

**SLAP**

"I just spoke to you." The figure said again.

"I-I'm sorry…"

**SLAP**

"Shut up." She could only nod.

"Now, You will tell me what I need to know Miss Sakura Haruno."

"A-and W-what is that?" She asked. She a slight smirk on the person's face.

"Where is my brother?" She gasped slightly.

"Y-you're…"

"That's right, I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"You don't deserve to be called an Uchiha." She gritted her teeth. He chuckled.

"You aren't the first person to say that." She rolled her eyes. She didn't seem afraid anymore.

"Of course not."

**SLAP**

"No will you tell me what I need to know?" She didn't say anything

**SLAP**

"Bitch…" He whispered. "Tell me, now." He threatened. She breathed

"Go look for him yourself." She said coldly.

**SLAP, CUT, SREAM**

"Bitch, Do not talk to someone like that who controls your life." He said, bringing the kunai closer to her throat. She gulped.

"Even so, I won't tell you."

**CUT, SCREAM**

"STOP IT!"She yelped in pain as she was cut in her arms and legs, slapped to her face, and kicked to the stomach.

"Now miss Sakura…" He whispered, "You will tell me what I need to know."

"N-no…" He sighed.

"Then you leave me no choice." She shut her eyes tight. Waiting for a blow

A moment of Slience.

"**AHHHHHH!**"

-

-

-

Itachi heard that scream on the other side of the tower and rushed quickly to the sound.

"Hey! Wait up!" Deidara yelled after him, a little distracted. They ran closer to the sound. Itachi's eyes full of determination and hate. Who knew what those Konoha-Bastards are doing to Sakura. He shook his head of those thoughts and continued their way to the other side of the tower.

-

-

-

She screamed louder as the pain got worse.

"Now, little kunoichi…" He said, licking her face as the blood trickled down her head down to her chin. She was on the floor now. She needed to die. She wanted to die, but she couldn't. He was making her suffer.

"Please stop…" She whispered.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… This is what happens when you enter enemy territory." He said, slapping her. She didn't say anything. Tears rolled down her cheek, but she didn't make a noise.

"Do you want him to come to you?"

"Do you need him here?"

"With you?"

"Do you wish I could die right now?"

"Do you wish you could die right now?

"You want me to kill you?"

She didn't respond to any of those questions and he kept stabbing her with his kunai.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Do you want to do it yourself?"

"You want me to just kill you right now?"

Her eyes were dull now. Empty. He laughed.

"Do you still remember who I am?"

He kicked her stomach and she flinched slightly.

"Do you feel the pain?"

"Will you tell me where he is now?"

She narrowed her eyes toward him.

"No…" She managed a whisper. She is still loyal to Akatsuki. She would die for anyone of them.

"Fine," His Sharigan started to spin. Her eyes widened.

"**NO! STOP! PLEASE!**"

Then all was silent in Konoha…

-

-

-

"_I'm sorry Sakura-hime…"_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Different than all my other chapters that's for sure.

Did you like it? Were you surprised?

REVIEWERS:

-PENUCHI-, Twisted Musalih, X. Rumors .X, xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDx, Kiba's pet24, Sachiko Haruki, moonlight ookami, YukiRozu Hana No Ren, xMidnight-Spiritx, Uchiha Ry-chan, sakuraxgaara2233, Flippers913, sasoris' girl12, cookie0monsta, Taylorlatte girl.

SPECIAL THANKS TO: cookie0monsta for the Sasuke Idea. At first, it was going to be Itachi, but I thought I would make it interesting! HAHA!

**KEEP ME MOTIVATED!**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**OH MY GOSH! ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

ENJOY!

-

-

-

All she could see was a bright light. No, she didn't she had died. She knows very well what happened. Her mind was just… being slow at processing all of this. She hated Sasuke. She hated him. Absolutely.

"Sakura." His cold voice said. She didn't look at him. Her torture was over…For the time being.

"Sakura," He said again. She didn't respond.

**SLAP**

"Bitch, I just talked to you." She gulped.

"Hmmm…" She said. Her head was spinning again. She groaned at the pain. He smirked.

"Do you like the feeling of pain?" She shook her head.

"You want them to save you?" He asked. She nodded.

"Please stop…" She whispered. He chuckled once more.

"No, I don't think I will." He said. Tears trickled down her cheeks she made no attempt to wipe them away. She was no longer chained or anything. If she tried to escape, he would just make her life a living hell again. Plus, she didn't have the strength to fight back.

"Where are we?" Her voice raspy and full of emptiness.

"Sound village." Her eyes widened slightly.

"How…" She was cut off.

"When I knocked you out, I had to take you here. My brother was looking for you. I could sense his chakra in the same building." Itachi was there…? That gave her the slightest hope.

"Did he…?" He chuckled.

"No, I managed to slip away from him. Don't worry. He won't suspect you're here…" He said.

"Bastard…" She whispered, getting back her attitude

**KICK**

"Do not talk to me in that tone." He said. She nodded, slowly and he smirked and cupped her cheek.

"You'll be fine here." He lied. She was disgusted with him. How dare he? Ask her where Itachi is. Torture for no apparent reason. Then give her a stupid lie like this one. She didn't say anything to him.

"They will find me."

"I'd love to see that." He said, rolling his eyes.

"You're too cocky."

"And you're annoying."

"Then just kill me."

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"You don't need to know."

"And you don't need to be a selfish-bastard."

"Hn."

She sighed. He was almost like Itachi, except he didn't have a heart. But she would never say that out loud. To Sasuke or Itachi.

"My head hurts."

"Hn."

"Can you at least heal me?"

"Heal yourself."

"I don't have enough chakra."

"Not my problem." He said, leaving the room. She gritted her teeth together.

'_THAT BASTARD!'_ She yelled in her thoughts.

-

-

-

"Itachi." A voice called to him. It was Kisame, Finally.

"What took you so long?" He asked. Kisame grinned sheepishly.

"I got lost."

"That is no excuse."

"Did you find her?"

"No, I can't sense her chakra anywhere."

"I see…" It was quite for a few minutes.

"What about the others?"

"Huh?"

"Did you run into any of the others?"

"Yeah, Hidan and Kakuzu are almost done. They said they'll meet us back at the base when they're finished." Itachi closed his eyes and thought to himself for a few moments.

"Hidan, Kakuzu." He said into his microphone. He could hear their pants of wearisomeness of this mission.

"What are you two doing?"

"We," Kakuzu said, "Ran into trouble." Itachi's eyes hardened and he gritted his teeth slightly.

"What…?"

"We ran into some fucking trouble. But don't worry. We'll meet up with you guys at the base after we're finished."

"Hidan, who did you run into?"

"Asuma and his team."

"How?"

"We…" He trailed off. The leader would get pisssed off if they found out that they were goofing around a little bit.

"Well, hurry up."

"We know Itachi. This won't take-"

The line was dead now. Itachi sighed and looked at Kisame.

"We'll have to tell leader-sama, won't we?" Itachi nodded and made his way out to meet the others outside of Konoha

-

-

-

"**What…**" Pein's voice low and terribly creepy echoed throughout the room.

"Sakura was taken to Sound." Itachi stated. He was fully aware where his little brother had taken their precious kunoichi, but he couldn't save Sakura right then. For it would give away their little surprise they have for Sound and Konoha. They knew Sakura could hang on just a little longer. If she didn't, then the whole world should die by the hands of the Akatsuki.

"And Sasori…?"

"I'm here."

"And…?"

"Human."

"I see…"

"But thank you."

"You aren't welcome." Pein glared at all of them.

"Leader-sama, yeah…" Pein looked at him.

"Are we still going with our plan?" Pein didn't say anything.

"Yes. But Konoha shall go first. While the rest of us are attacking Sound."

"Who will lead the attack on Konoha."

"Tobi."

He smirked and removed his masked.

"I'd be happy to."

-

-

-

Sakura woke up again to be on a nice, soft bed. She sat up quickly, but her head started to hurt. She groaned.

"I see you're awake." His voice said in the darkness. She sighed.

"I don't understand why you still need me here." She said as he walked toward her. He chuckled.

"You are a foolish girl. I don't understand why the Akatsuki is so attached to you."

"They will kill you." She growled.

"I doubt that."

"You don't know what they can do."

"Would you like to tell me?"

"I would never betray them."

"Why are you so attached to them?"

"They are my family." He scoffs.

"Itachi is my brother."

"Not like that." She smirked. She knew he could never understand what it's like to have a family that cares about you.

"I will destroy the Akatsuki and Konoha."

"No, you won't."

"And why do you care about Konoha."

"I don't." He raised an eyebrow.

"I care about the Akatsuki." Before he could respond, a sound ninja came through the window. Dead.

"What the hell!?" Sasuke yelled out. He went outside, sound ninja were currently fighting…

"Itachi…" Sasuke growled and ran toward him. Leaving Sakura in the room, she knew it was her chance to escape. But she still felt weak without any chakra left. She ran out the door. All the hallways were empty. She ran toward the exit. At least, the exit she thinks is the exit.

"Sakura-hime!" A voice called out to her. She whipped around and saw him. She gasped slightly as she recognized him.

"Sasori-nii…" She whispered, tears threatening to fall. He grabbed her and pulled her in a hug. He felt warm… Like human warm…

"You're human…?" She whispered after they broke the hug. He nodded.

"We need to leave now. Deidara's going to blow this whole place up soon." He said. She nodded, whipping the tears away with her hand.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-hime." He said as they were outside. She smiled.

"It's okay." She said, reassuring him. He saw her smile and smirked.

"I see someone coming." He said. She gasped as she was being grabbed from behind and pulled into a hug.

"Pinky!" Kisame's voice echoed through her ears.

"Kisame-nii…" She said slowly. About to cry. He let her go.

"Are you going to cry…?" She nodded slowly. He chuckled.

"I'm fine. But that Uchiha kid won't be and neither will the damn leaf village." Her eyes widened slightly.

"The plan is already happening…?" Kisame grinned.

"The sooner the better." She smiled. The world would soon be theirs.

-

-

"_Foolish Little Brother…"_

-

**A/N: ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! **

**Also, some of you are wondering: "WHAT THE HELL!? SASORI!?" Yes, Sasori. I had to bring him back because there was a reason why Zetsu didn't go with them to Konoha. He had to get Sasori. I'll explain it in the next chapter! You want a preview? NO! You have to wait!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed the last one! SORRY! I MADE A MISTAKE WITH IT'S CONTENT BEING THE SAME WITH CHAPTER! DON'T KILL ME!**

**Also, Find out what happens in the end!**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS:**

**astrologyTobi1**,** Kiba'sPet24, **l**lllllllooolll, cookie0monsta, moonlight ookami, Twisted Musalih, angel897, poolday, The Black Rose 1995, yuchi1994, X. Rumor .X, Flippers913, xAngelic**

**KEEP ME MOTIVATED!**

**READ AND REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n:** **I feel like crying now because this is the last chapter to, "Growing up with the Akatsuki".**

**IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL TO THIS VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PROFILE! **

**If not, then yeah. I'll finish "We Shall Meet Again". Even though I have nothing for it right now.**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I tried making this as long as possible, so I worked very hard on this!**

-

-

-

"Foolish little brother." Itachi said, smirking. While Sasuke was on the ground, panting hard. He couldn't get up.

"B-bastard…"

"You are the bastard, my dear little otouto."

"Bullshit."

"You took away Sakura from us."

"Like how you took our whole clan away from me?"

"You don't understand." Itachi said.

"I understand that you're a fucking bastard who didn't even care about his own mother or father!" Sasuke yelled at him, trying to get up. Itachi grabbed him before he could get up and pushed him up against the wall. Sasuke yelled in pain.

"I will kill you…" Sasuke said, gritting his teeth. Itachi's lips curved into a smile.

"Really? How do you plan on doing that?" Itachi teased. Sasuke tried kicking him, but Itachi doged and grabbed Sasuke's neck now. About to choke him.

"I should kill you."

"Then why don't you."

"I need something from you."

"You took away everything I had already." Itachi chuckled.

"Not everything little brother. I just took away your family. I never did take away your friends that tried to take care of you. And how do you repay them? By betraying them like the selfish-bastard you are." Sasuke growled, but didn't say anything.

"Now, you still have something I need…" Itachi said slowly, reaching for Sasuke's eyes.

Silence for a few moments…

"**AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**"

-

-

-

Sakura whipped around, such an ear-piercing scream…

"Ne, what was that?" She asked to anyone. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Deidara.

"It's nothing. We need to get going now." He said. She shook her head.

"I'm not leaving without Itachi."

"He'll be fine Sakura. There's not much time left. We need to leave now." A new voice entered the conversation.

"Leader-sama…" She whispered, before running up to him and hugging him.

"I've missed you…"

"We have all missed you, Sakura. Now we should get going."

"The plan…?"

"It's already starting." He smirked.

**BANG!**

"Art is a bang, Yeah!" They all heard Deidara yell from the sky.

Footsteps could now be heard, getting closer. Everyone got into fighting stance…Ready for whoever escaped the huge explosion.

"Pinky," Kisame called to her. She glared back to him.

"Get behind me."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know that, just get behind us."

"Why-" She was cut off when a kunai knife was thrown toward her. Sasori caught it.

"Sasori-nii…"

"I told you, pinky." Kismae said smirking, she ran behind them.

"I'll take of Sakura." Sasori said. Sakura shook her head.

"No way in hell. I'm staying with you guys."

"Sakura, stop being stubborn."

"We need to go now." A new voice came into the picture. They all turned, but froze when they saw Itachi's smile…his sadistic smile that he wore on his handsome face. Sakura's breathing became uneven.

"I-itachi-nii…" She whispered. He walked forward.

"Sound Is officially destroyed." Pein smirked.

"And soon, the whole world." Sakura's eyes narrowed. Itachi noticed this.

"Sakura-hime…" She looked up at him.

"Hmmm…?"

"Take a walk with me." He said, walking past her. She stared at him.

"Alright…" She said. Following after him.

-

-

-

"I don't get it." Itachi sighed again.

"I thought you did."

"I thought I did too."

"Hn."

"You never tell me anything easy."

"You're smart enough to figure out what I'm telling you."

"But Sasuke…He was your brother…" He chuckled.

"That doesn't give him a special treatment."

"But still…"

"It doesn't mean anything, Sakura."

"Okay, okay." There was silence for a few moments.

"So why did you tell me this?"

"You seemed guilty."

"I am not guilty."

"I doubt that."

"You doubt everything."

"Hn."

"Exactly." He sighed.

"Wait, I still have a question."

"About Sasori-nii…."

"Hn?"

"Why did he become human…? The scroll said that he would become his old self."

"He could've. If we had enough people…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be Sakura-hime."

"You must hate me!"

"I don't hate you."

"Then you must not like me."

"I don't."

"See!?"

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah…Wait what?" Sakura asked, wide-eyed. Itachi smirked.

"I love you, Sakura-hime. All of us do." She chuckled.

"Oh, I thought you meant something else."

"And what was that?"

"The other way around."

"Do you want it the other way around?"

"No, it's okay! I don't want to ruin our friendship like that…." She said, looking down.

"I see…"

"Now you hate me?"

"I told you already."

"I know." Deidara came running toward them.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you guys, yeah!"

"Well, you found us, Deidara-nii." Sakura said.

"It's time to head toward Konoha to help Madara-sama." Sakura tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Madara-sama…?" Itachi grabbed her hand.

"I'll tell you on the way." Walking toward the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Hey! I want to be in on this too, yeah!" Diedara yelled after them

-

-

-

"Any last words, Tsunade?" Madara laughed menacingly. Tsunade spit at him.

"You b-bastard…" She stuttered and coughed out blood as he kicked her in the throat.

"You will not talk like that before you die."

"I don't care. I WILL DIE FOR THIS VILL-" Her head was cut off by an unknown source. Madara smiled.

"Sakura-chan," She smiled at him.

"They wanted me to come with you." He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm glad you're alright."

"I'm glad you are. Are you hurt?" Madara chuckled.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Sakura sighed.

"I know, I just feel…something isn't going to go right."

"Now Sakura-chan, if you think like that, it might come true." Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever."

"We're almost done." Itachi said, coming into the almost jacked up Hokage Tower. There was a rule in how they played war with others. No prisoners, no one is to be kept alive.

" I see…" Madara narrowed his eyes. He noticed Itachi's eyes were different.

"Why did you need his eyes?"

"To help me."

"Sakura is always here."

"I don't always need to be relying on her." Sakura smiled at him.

"It's fine…" Madara looked out toward the window.

"It's time we get moving." He said, walking out the door with the two very talented Akatsuki members trailed behind him. Soon, Itachi grabbed Sakura after Madara was out of sight and trapped her against a wall.

"Itachi-nii, What the fuck!?" She yelled at him. He smirked at her and leaned forward. He captured her lips with hers. Sakura at first, was surprised by the action. But soon gave in to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. The two broke for air after a while.

"I thought you didn't want a relationship." Itachi teased. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'm just stupid enough to risk it." She smirked back. He leaned down once more and captured her pink lips with his own.

"HEY! GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" They heard Kisame yell. The broke apart and chuckled slightly. But made their way back to the others

-

-

-

The whole world was theirs. All of theirs. They all controlled different parts of the world. Each one of them, being one of the most feared people on the face of the planet. Nobody went against their word. They all still wore their cloaks, to show people not to mess with them.

"Deidara-nii! Train with me!"

_And so he trained her_

"Kisame-nii! I'm hungry!"

_And so he fed her._

"Zetsu-nii! Help me play hide and seek!"

_And so he played with her._

"Hidan-nii! I need your help!"

_And so He always helped her._

"Kakuzu-nii, I feel sad again…"

_And so he always comforted her._

"Madara-sama, Talk with me."

_And so he would always talk with her._

"Pein-sama, Take a walk with me!"

_And so he would always take a walk with her._

No matter what age, they would do anything to do, to make her happy.

"Itachi-kun…"

"Hn?"

"Have a baby with me."

Smirk.

-

-

-

**OH NO! IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU HAVE GIVEN TO THIS STORY! **

**THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS!**

**Twisted Musalih, xMidnight-Spiritx, Yuki and Aki, angel897, yuchi1994, The Black Rose 1995, xAngelic, '-CherryBlossom1997, moonlight ookami, Flippers913, Unico Luna Angelo, sachiko haruki, x l a z y p h y s c o, poolday, Uchiha Ry-chan, cookie0monsta, Taylorlatte girl**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!**

**If you would like a sequel to this story. GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE!**

**I'LL SEE YOU ALL AT MY NEXT STORY! **

Peace out!


End file.
